When Being Friends Isn't Enough
by tbl512
Summary: Follow along as Erin and Jay go from best friends and partners to much more..much angst to ensue along the way. Linstead.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea today and didn't want to let it go to waste. Plus I end my two week vacation tomorrow and return to work so this is my last Hooah! I will continue to update all my stories so do not fear..it just may be a few days. Please let me know what you think of this idea. I really like the potential with this one and I'm excited to continue it for you guys if you show me you like it..Review please!

I have no rights to Chicago PD or anything else related in this story…blah blah blah

**When Being Friends Isn't Enough**

_Chapter 1:Princess Leia_

Jay tapped his foot impatiently as he sipped on his beer, "Hey, Princess Leia, are you going o be ready any time soon? Jessie said she already has a table and your, ah, mystery man is there also" He called from Erin's living room as he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom.

This was the first double-date he had with Erin and he was uncharacteristically nervous. Jay shook his head and silently laughed to himself unknowingly talking out loud, "Why are you nervous you idiot..you've been seeing Jessie for two months now, there's nothing to be nervous about..unless I'm nervous because, " Jay couldn't finish his thoughts before being abruptly interrupted by Erin's bedroom flying open.

"You know, I really don't see why I have to go on this stupid double date! I told Jessie I'm not into that thing…and were you talking to yourself again?" Erin sucked in a deep breath as she finished her mini-rant and placed her hands on her hips. It didn't help that she was wearing the world's tightest dress that showed way too much cleavage, too much legs and even had an open back. Erin just wanted to put on some sweats and relax after a long week but of course Jay had begged her to go out with him and his girlfriend. Erin scrunched her nose at the thought of having to sit through an entire night of watching Jay and Jessie play house.

Jay immediately turned upon hearing Erin's door fly open and unconsciously took in a breath. Wow, was all he could think as he let his eyes travel up and down Erin. She looked completely gorgeous. She always looked amazing but he'd only seen her done up that one other time at her high school reunion that they never actually made it to. Jay shook his head as he scolded himself for staring freakishly long at Erin.

"Well about fucking time princess. And for the record, you agreed to this date remember? Jessie spent a lot of time planning it so you are going even if I have to drag your ass there kicking and screaming." Jay ended as he grabbed his dress coat off her couch.

Erin sighed heavily as she grabbed her clutch purse from her kitchen counter pointing it in her hand at Jay, "Fine, but you remember this next time I need a favor…I don't see why Jessie wanted to set me up with this guy so bad anyway. You so owe me for this. Oh, and you are paying for the movie this Friday…and the snacks…and anything else that might strike my fancy" She added as she smiled fully, briskly walking around her counter to her front door where Jay waited.

"But if this is a nightmare, I'm bailing and coming back here for pizza and beer, I already can't breathe in this fucking dress." Erin complained as she adjusted her dress.

Jay wiggled his eyebrows at Erin, "Why not just take it off now, I promise I won't protest," Jay finished with a sheepish smile.

Erin narrowed her eyes at Jay as she slapped him on the arm, "Watch it Halstead, or you won't be my plus one at the next game…you know I have Saturday night tickets to the Blackhawks game and who knows…maybe I will end up taking this…What did Jessie say his name was again?" Erin asked referring to her blind date.

Jay frowned slightly at the thought of her taking someone else. "Josh, for the hundredth time. Okay Okay, I'll be on my best behavior." Jay sighed as he offered his arm to Erin, "Common my lady, your chariot awaits," Jay smiled deliberately showing his teeth.

Erin raised one eyebrow at him as she hooked her arm with his, "Dream on Casanova," Erin purred as she leaned in close to Jay breathing in his ear, "But you still aint driving" Erin finished with a chuckle as she sneakily retrieved his car key's from his pocket and was already heading out the door. Erin didn't even look back as she yelled, "Lock the door would you!" Erin briskly walked down the hall of her apartment leaving Jay standing in her doorway.

Jay frowned slightly to himself as he tried to gain his composure. Jay's body had just had an involuntary response to Erin being so close and he was slightly flustered. Jay groaned as he repeated to himself in his head, 'that is your best friend, that is your best friend.. and you have a girlfriend so fucking get it together Halstead.'

Jay clenched his jaw and rubbed the side of his face with both hands as he heavily sighed. It must just be the stress and everything from the week he told himself. Jay shook himself out of his thoughts realizing Erin was waiting at the end of the hall with a very impatient look on her face and Jessie had already sent him five texts asking where he was. Jay quickly locked Erin's bottom lock to her door and jogged after her. "Hey but seriously, thanks for coming tonight. Jessie has been bugging me to set you up with this guy for weeks. He's supposedly some super-cop from the sixteenth district." Jay finished catching his breath as opened the door for Erin.

"Yeah whatever, I'm just going for the free meal Halstead..and to get Jessie off my back." Erin sighed as she took Jay's arm once again walking to his car. "But you definitely owe me for this one." Erin winked as she got into the driver's seat of Jay's car.

Jay buckled his seatbelt looking over to Erin, "Oh definitely" He answered with a teasing smile.

Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Musings? Please review. Next chapter, the double date. I have many ideas on where to take this and the Linstead will most likely be gradual but never worry…we will get there :).


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews please continue! To my fellow Linstead fans, don't be discouraged by the very gradual Linstead. I do promise that it will end favorably :)

**Chapter Two: Australian Guys**

Erin cursed slightly under hear breath as she circled the street for a third time. It was Thursday night and still there was no parking. Erin suddenly stepped on the accelerator spying one spot a head.

"Geez Lindsay," Jay spat as he grabbed the door handle for support. "At least wait till after dinner to kill me." Jay ended with a small smile.

Erin pursed her lips as she expertly backed into the spot, "Well what would be the fun in that Halstead? Anyway, we are here way faster than if you drove so spare me your criticisms please."

Jay nodded his head without saying anything sensing that Erin appeared preoccupied and wasn't picking up on his playful banter.

Erin exited the car immediately feeling the cold of the Chicago night air penetrate her skin. She shivered harshly causing her muscles to involuntarily contract. "Fuck," She said under her breath as she realized she did not have a cover-up.

Jay walked around the car to Erin immediately noticing how cold she looked as he heard her mutter 'fuck' under her breath. Jay instinctively took off his jacket and wrapped it around Erin also placing one arm around her for extra warmth.

"Jay, I'm fine..it's only two blocks to the restaurant" She managed to get out between chattering teeth.

Jay chuckled under his breath, "Common Erin, what kind of gentleman would I be to let you freeze your buns off. Just keep it till we get inside please," Jay ended giving Erin a light squeeze as they walked the rest of the way to the restaurant.

Jay pushed open the door to Stanford's Restaurant as he guided Erin inside with his hand on the small of her back.

Erin scanned the restaurant noticing that it seemed to be a very popular spot for a Thursday night. Even the seating in the bar area was taken. Erin brought her attention back to Jay when she felt him lightly take her hand tugging it slightly. "Hey, I see Jessie towards the back." Jay began to walk towards the back as he kept Erin's hand, partially dragging her along.

Erin's shook her hand loose of Jay as they approached the table and she felt Jessie's eyes on her which made her immediately feel weird about holding his hand.

Erin's attention was immediately drawn to an extremely gorgeous man sitting with Jessie. Was this her date? Maybe this night won't be so bad after all. As Erin made it to the table, the man stood up and Erin couldn't help but let a smile form on her face. Nice job Jessie. He stood at about 6'3", and was built like a soccer player. He had the perfect combination of muscle and leanness. Erin's could see the outline of his defined chest through his shirt. His face was even more impressive. His dirty blond hair that had only the smallest amount of product, piercing blue eyes and just enough rugged stubble to make any girl sigh.

Jessie stood up as Jay greeted her with a small kiss on the cheek as she said, "Erin this is Josh, the one I've been telling you about."

Erin held out her hand to shake his, but instead he slightly brought it to his mouth for a kiss and said with sparkling eyes, "So good to finally meet you, and might I say, gorgeous does not do you justice," He finished a he pulled out her chair for her.

Erin slightly giggled as she answered, "And you have an Australian accent. Where are the cameras," Erin joked as she feigned looking around.

Josh smiled laughing slightly, 'Yeah I moved to the states when I was ten but I guess my accent never completely disappeared. Not everyone can pick it up."

Erin smiled, "Well I think it suits you perfectly." She said as she sat down.

Erin realized she still had Jay's coat. "Oh here Jay, thanks," as she tossed the jacket to Jay. Erin didn't catch the smirk that came across Jessie's face when she realized Erin had been wearing Jay's jacket.

Jay was frozen still standing watching the interaction between Erin and this guy Josh. He couldn't believe Erin was already flirting with this pretty boy. Jay involuntary clenched his jaw when he heard Erin giggle. Didn't she only giggle like that for him? Jay shook his head. What the hell is wrong with me lately? Jay pushed the feeling away as he offered his hand to Josh. "It's nice to meet you Josh. Jessie has told me good things."

Josh shook Jay's hand solidly. "Well thank you for inviting me to dinner and bringing your gorgeous partner along," Josh smiled at Erin as she smiled back taking a sip of her water.

Jay felt his stomach twist in pain. He suddenly regretted this double-date and it had hardly even begun.

Jessie kept the conversation on Josh as they ordered. Jay frowned at Jessie's obvious attempt to hype up this Josh guy to Erin. Why did she want these two to hit it off so bad? Jay was getting slightly pissed as he downed his third scotch already motioning to the waiter for another.

Jay stared at Erin who was looking at Josh with a smile on her face. Jay sighed but he didn't look away from Erin. She was so fucking gorgeous. Jay looked down realizing his own thoughts and shook his head. Jay forced himself to look at Jessie. She was a very attractive woman and was definitely good to him. Jay just couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing when they were together.

The rest of the dinner went by painfully slow for Jay. He tried desperately to avoid looking at the interactions between Erin and Josh but it was near impossible. Josh was apparently funny as well and had Erin genuinely laughing.

Jay caught Jessie's gaze on him out of his periphery and looked over to her with another scotch in his hands. "What?"

Jessie slightly shook her head and looked away. Jay thought he almost saw tears in her eyes. Jay shrugged it off and excused himself to the bathroom. He needed a change of scenery.

Jay used the restroom and leaned against the counter staring into the mirror. He sighed as he hadn't realized how much seeing Erin with someone else was going to affect him. Jay was trying to convince himself his over-protectiveness was coming from the fact that she was his partner but he knew he was lying to himself.

He pushed himself away from the counter as he was momentarily reassured that this dinner was almost over and he would be taking Erin home after and this night would finally be over.

Jay walked out of the restroom back to the table just in time to see Josh signing the bill. What the fuck? Super boy was going to pay the bill too?

"Hey Josh, you didn't need to do that. At least let me pay for myself and the girls," Jay said as he took out his wallet.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at Jay's last comment, "Honey, Josh is being a gentleman and has already paid. Let's just thank him for his generosity." Jessie sighed as she linked her arm with Jay.

Jay bit the inside of his lip and he put his wallet back, "Fine, thank you Josh. So are we ready to head out?"

Josh stood up, "Yes of course." He stood next to Erin as she stood up offering his arm. "May I have the honor of driving you home?"

Jay narrowed his eyes feeling his skin boil. "That won't be necessary Josh, I'll be taking her home," Jay ended as he locked eyes with Josh in a challenging way.

Erin licked her bottom lip slightly taken off guard by Jay's behavior, "Actually Josh that would be great, I don't have my car here anyway so that's perfect." Erin took Josh's arm as he began to walk them towards the door.

Josh smiled slightly and Jay swore he was trying to push Jay's buttons. Jessie reached up and touched Jay's face. "Honey, let's get out of here…we could back to your place.." She smiled seductively.

Jay was beginning to feel sick to his stomach as he watched Erin disappear out the door. He sighed as he looked down at Jessie, "Actually I think something upset my stomach, mind if we take a raincheck? I think I need to just go lie down."

Jessie bit back tears as she nodded, "Okay sure. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jay mumbled incoherently and gave Jessie a small kiss before he headed out the door.

Jessie let tears fall from her face as she let herself realize what she had already suspected for a long time. Jay was completely in love with his partner. Jessie wiped her face as she took in a deep breath and walked out into the Chicago night.

Please review! I have ideas for the next chapter but send me your ideas if you have them. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friday Nights**

Erin smiled at Josh as he walked her to her door. She had to admit to herself that he was one fine specimen of a man and his personality was amazing as well. Still, Erin wasn't ready to open her door to him on the first night. Erin made it to her door and turned on her heels to face Josh, "Well this was a nice surprise of an evening," Erin smiled up at Josh.

Josh smiled back at her taking a step closer, "I got to spend a night with a gorgeous, smart and talented women. I can't say I have any complaints." Josh finished as he slowly leaned down towards Erin's lips.

Erin smiled to herself as she met josh half way in a slow kiss. Josh's tongue pushed on her bottom lip, requesting permission to explore the inside of her mouth. Erin sighed slightly as she pulled away and smiled at Josh. "I had a really great time tonight." Erin smiled into Josh's eyes as she could see his desire staring back at her.

"Me too. May I take you out next Saturday? This time just the two of us..I don't think that partner of yours likes me much," Josh said with a half-smile.

"I'd love that." Erin smiled back. "I'm not sure what was going on with Jay tonight but I'm sure he likes you. Saturday will be great." Erin leaned up and placed one last small kiss on Josh's lips before slipping inside her apartment and closing the door.

Josh stood outside her apartment door for a few seconds. Josh had been looking for a women like Erin his whole life and now he finally had at a chance at courting her. Josh had sensed there might be something between Erin and her partner at dinner but he wasn't going to let that stop him from trying.

############################################################################################

Jay sat in his apartment as he cracked open his fourth beer. It had been two hours since Erin left with Josh at the Restaurant and Jay had been torturing himself with possible scenarios at Erin's apartment. Jay couldn't stand the thought of that Australian guy in Erin's apartment, sitting on her couch, drinking her beer, kissing her. Jay punched his couch at the last thought. Why did he care so damn much? Jay sighed as he was beginning to accept the answer. He had feelings for Erin but he was terrified to act on them.

Jay looked at his phone on his coffee table. He had a few texts from Jessie but he didn't bother to read them. He had been fighting the urge to text Erin for the past two hours. He ran both hands through his hair as he sighed. Jay picked up his phone unable to wait any longer and typed Erin a message.

'So how did it go with crocodile Dundee?' Jay set his phone back down on the counter while drinking from his beer. He couldn't help but stare at his phone trying to will it to light up with her message.

After several minutes Jay began to play the worst scenarios through his head again. Flashes of Erin with this Josh guy went through his head and he groaned. Just as Jay was about to get up, he heard the soft vibration of his phone. Jay instantly leapt for it and read the message.

'It was good. We have a date next week. Remind me to thank Jessie again for the introduction J'

Jay's mind swirled with emotion. At least this guy wasn't still at Erin's apartment, but another date? Jay cringed at the thought. Jay began to type his response.

'Are we still on for movie night tomorrow? I have an action and a semi sappy romance one like you requested."

Jay sipped his beer as he waited for her response.

'As long as it's ok with ur ball n chain I'm down. Bring pizza and beer and come over around 5 tomorrow…oh and bring some of those chocolates I love please!'

Jay smiled to himself as he read her text.

'I'll see you then partner.'

Jay sighed as he was finally able to relax now. He looked forward to movie nights with Erin like nothing else. Usually they ended up curled up on her couch together with pizza popcorn and beer. Jay and Erin had been doing Friday night movie for several months now. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and finally let sleep overtake him.

###############################################################################################

Erin opened her door after hearing the soft knocking she knew to be Jay. She smiled at Jay before stepping aside and letting him walk into her apartment carrying a pizza box and another shopping bag. Erin detected the aroma of pepperoni pizza as he passed by her and set down the box on the coffee table.

"That smells good. What movies did you bring" Erin asked while peeking inside the pizza box.

Jay smiled as he looked at Erin enjoying the smell of pizza coming from the box, "I got Silver Linings Play book and the Amazing Spiderman. Which one is first?" Jay asked as she set the other bag down in the kitchen.

Erin furrowed her brow in thought before answering, "Let's do action first." She cracked a beer while sitting down on the couch and diving into the pizza.

Jay sat down next to Erin after putting in the DVD. As the movie progressed, Erin moved from her side of the couch to Jay's, stretching her feet out and laying her head against his chest as she continued to watch the movie.

Jay couldn't help but be distracted by the closeness of their bodies. Jay wrapped his left arm around Erin as she nuzzled into his chest. Jay looked down at the top of her head and realized he had never felt so content.

They continued to watch the movie as Erin dozed off still lying against Jay. Jay watched the credits of the movie fill the screen as he lightly shook Erin, "Hey the movies over.." Jay smiled as she only slightly moved in her sleep, pushing her face further into his chest.

Jay wrapped his arms around the underside of Erin as he stood and slowly carried her to her bedroom. Jay turned on the light and carefully laid her down in bed. He stood above her as he lightly caressed her hair. Jay sighed as he slowly turned and began to walk out of the room.

Jay was quickly jerked backwards as a hand shot out and grabbed his, "Jay, you don't have to go. Please stay with me." Erin said in a husky voice cloaked in sleep.

Jay offered a small smile, "I'm not sure that's the best idea Er." He ran a soft finger over her hand as it still sat in his.

Erin groaned slightly, "Oh common Jay, I promise to be the perfect gentlewomen." She finished as she grinned with her eyes still shut.

Jay sighed as he slowly took off his jeans and slid under the covers with Erin. Jay's body was slightly shaking as the closeness of their bodies began to affect him. Jay felt the blood rushing to his groin and he momentarily regretted getting into the bed.

Erin rolled over, draping her arm over Jay and burying her head into his chest. She mumbled slightly into his chest but Jay couldn't understand what she said.

Jay looked down at Erin as she drifted off into sleep. Jay sighed as he pulled Erin closer to him and softly kissed her hair. Jay closed his eyes as he breathed in Erin's scent and drifted off to sleep.

Let me know what you think and please Review! Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Blackhawk Realization**

Erin woke up first as the sun began to seep through her bedroom curtains. She was lying on her side but felt an arm wrapped around her and a body huddled flush against her back. She momentarily panicked thinking she had slept with Josh on her first date and rolled on her back. Erin let out a sigh and let herself smile as she saw Jay's sleeping form and remembered she had asked him to stay over the previous night. Erin couldn't help but appreciate his ruffled hair and stubble that grew on his jaw line. Erin lightly ruffled his hair and slipped out of bed being careful not to wake him.

She padded to the kitchen and bean to whip up some eggs bacon and toast for the two of them. Erin heard the familiar ringing of Jay's phone that sat on her coffee table from the night before. She ignored it and continued frying the bacon however the phone rang again. Thinking it might be an emergency, Erin walked over to the table and peered at the phone's screen. Erin frowned as she saw Jessie's name illuminating the face of the phone. Erin noticed that there were several text messages and missed calls from Jessie on Jay's phone and she sighed.

Erin knew that things between her and Jessie had been getting uncomfortable the past few weeks, and Erin suspected it was due to the time she was spending with Jay. She knew that it wasn't fair to Jessie to share so much time out of work with Jay but he was her best friend. Erin knew she would be lying to herself if she didn't think about what it would be like to have more than just friendship with Jay, but she knew that wasn't fair to Jay or Jessie. Erin sighed as she returned to making breakfast.

###############################################################################

Jay's eyes slowly opened as they adjusted to the room around him. He was momentarily confused as the memory of the previous night came rushing back. He had fallen asleep at Erin's..in her bed. Jay groaned as he remembered how hard it had been to restrain himself from kissing her as she slept in his arms. Spending the night with Erin in his arms had made him felt more content than he could ever remember feeling. Jay knew he would die a lucky man if he could spend every night wrapped around Erin's perfect form. Jay shook his head as he knew Erin didn't see him that way and he had a girlfriend. Shit, Jay thought as he remembered he forgot to text Jessie goodnight.

He slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen where the sweet aroma of breakfast filled his nostrils. He spotted Erin leaning over the stove scrambling eggs and smiled. Jay felt like he was in one of his dreams as he looked at Erin partly dressed, leaning against her stove making them breakfast. Jay shook his head as he cleared his throat, "That smells good." Jay walked over to Erin and leaned over the stove.

Erin turned and smiled, "I thought it's the least I could do seeing as you brought dinner and movies last night. Sit, It's almost ready." Erin finished as she got down two plates. Jay smiled as he resisted the urge to envelope Erin in his arms from behind. Instead he took a seat at her table.

"Oh, Jay your phone has been going off non-stop for over 20 minutes. I think someone is worried about you." Erin ended as she slightly bit her bottom lip.

Jay sighed as he got up to retrieve his phone on her coffee table. Jay returned to the table as he quietly went through the multiple messages waiting for him. Jessie had been sending him messages since 11pm last night. The tone of the messages turned from worried to anger as he sifted through them. Jay had several voicemails as well but he didn't bother listening to them.

Erin brought two plates of food to the table as she sat down. 'Is everything okay?" She asked as she buttered her toast.

Jay sighed as he put his phone in his pocket, "Yeah its fine," Was all he said as he focused on the delicious breakfast in front of him.

Erin frowned slightly at his refusal to tell her the truth.

Jay smiled back up aft Erin after taking a bit, "Wow, who knew you could cook."

Erin slightly slapped Jay's arm, "Shut up, there's of lot of things you don't know about me." Erin said with an eyebrow raised. She had intended it as a light hearted playful joke but she could see the seriousness in Jay's face as he looked back at her.

Jay blinked looking down as his food. He wanted nothing more than learn everything there was to know about Erin. He realized he had taken her off guard by his demeanor and tried to lighten the mood, "So we still on for the Blackhawks tonight? I know you want to take your favorite person." Jay smiled batting his eyelashes.

Erin smiled slightly as a thought entered her mind, "Yeah I've been thinking about that. Why don't you take Jessie to the game tonight? I feel like I've been hogging her boyfriend lately and that's not fair to her." Erin reached across to her kitchen counter and grabbed the tickets. She placed them in front of Jay and smiled.

Jay was frozen in thought as he put his fork down. He only wanted to go to the game if it was with her, but he couldn't voice that. Instead Jay smiled as he took the tickets, "Okay well thanks. I'm sure Jessie will be happy,"

Erin smiled back, "Hey what are partners for." Erin knew she was doing the right thing but couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously run through her body as she thought of Jay and Jessie at the game.

Jay and Erin both sat and ate the rest of their breakfast in silence, both feeling sadness at the thought of not spending the rest of the weekend together.

################################################################################

The crowd cheered as the Blackhawks scored their fourth goal. Jessie squeezed Jay from the side and kissed his check as she cheered. She had been ecstatic when he finally returned her call and invited her to the game. Jay was only partially watching the game as his mind kept traveling back to Erin's apartment as he wondered what she was doing at this moment. Jay looked towards Jessie as she smiled watching the ice. He knew she didn't deserve a boyfriend who couldn't stop thinking about another women. It just wasn't fair.

As the game ended, Jay navigated the crowd trying to make it to the parking lot. Jessie reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers as he led her through the crowd. Jay grimaced slightly at the gesture but fought the urge to untangle their hands.

The car ride back to Jessie's apartment was filled with Jessie talking about the game and how happy she was that they got to attend together. Jay smiled slightly but kept his focus on the road. He now knew what he had to do and he was trying to mentally prepare.

They arrived at Jessie's and she quickly hopped out of the car smiling as she invited Jay up. Jay parked the car and sighed as he undid his seatbelt. He was going to walk her to her door but he knew she wasn't going to like what he had to tell her.

Jessie pulled Jay by his hand to the door as she opened it with her keys. As she turned to kiss him, Jay slightly stepped back and placed two hands on her shoulders. "Hey, can we talk?" Jay saw her face fall immediately as her eyes filled with tears and she nodded slightly.

Jay immediately let felt horrible and looked down, "Jessie you are an amazing girl and any guy would be so lucky to be with you. I would probably fall in love with you easily if..I wasn't already in love with someone else." Jay finished as he looked up to meet her eyes.

Amazingly Jessie didn't seem surprised as tears silently fell down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed as she responded, "You are in love with your partner." Was all she said as she lightly squeezed Jay's arm.

Jay sat speechless as he watched her softly close the door and disappear. Was it that obvious? Jay sighed as he felt a giant weight lifted off his chest at the realization of her words. Jay walked back to his car as he thought, Yes, I'm in love with my partner.

######################################################################

Please review! Reading your reviews is what keeps me going :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unfair Bets**

Jay sat in his car looking back up at Jessie's apartment. He meant it when he said she was a great girl. She was, he just couldn't fall in love with her since his heart was already taken. Jay smiled as he thought about Erin. This was the first time he fully let himself accept that he was in love with her.

He knew it might be career ending for him to bring his feelings to the surface but Jay realized he didn't care anymore. Over the past few months he had spent a lot of time with Erin as friends. Every second of that time was a mixture of amazing bliss and pure torture. He loved spending time with her but every second with her that he had to refrain from touching her skin and kissing her lips was beyond agonizing.

The fact that he had a girlfriend was the only thing that was keeping him from crossing that line most of the time. But now…..now there was nothing from stopping him. His job wasn't a priority anymore. Jay started his car as he pulled away from the curb. He had to get his feeling for Erin out in the open now. He had already waited too damn long and he couldn't bear to wait any longer. His heart ached to tell her that he thought about her every second he was with her and ten times every second he was without her.

The thought of Erin rejecting him slowly entered his mind as he drove. What if she didn't feel the same way? Jay swallowed a lump in his thought. She was probably the most amazing girl in the world and could have any guy she wanted, so why would she pick him? Jay gripped the steering wheel as he tried to shake the thought. He knew deep down that she had some kind of feelings for him. There had been too many 'almost' moments between them.

Jay smiled as he let his mind travel back several weeks to one memory in particular where he had almost lost his resolve.

_"That does not count!" Erin yelled from her position on the couch as her vein bulged from her neck and she tossed popcorn at Jay who sat on the opposite end of the couch._

_Jay let his mouth shoot open as he feigned utter surprise. "Erin Lindsay! Are you saying you refuse to honor our bet? The agreement was whoever guessed the movie from the opening scene first won, and the other had to take a shot and lose one item of clothing!" Jay smiled back at Erin as he picked up the piece of popcorn thrown at him and ate it deliberately slow in front of her._

_Erin narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I still think you saw the TV guide before we started." Erin downed her shot that Jay had already poured for her and sat for a second as she thought about the second part of the bet._

_A mischievous smile began to overtake her face as she began to lift up her shirt. _

_ Jay stopped chewing immediately as he realized what she was doing. He hadn't thought in a million years that she would go straight for her shirt. He thought socks maybe but not shirt._

_Jay watched as she slowly removed her top exposing her black lace bra. Jay felt his jeans immediately tighten and he shifted on the couch in hopes that he could hide his growing arousal._

_Erin tossed her shirt onto Jay and smiled. She then got on her knees on the couch and began to crawl towards him, her breasts aching to jump out of their lacy confinements. "Is this what you want?" Erin seductively said in almost a whisper._

_Jay was utterly stunned as he watched Erin approach him. He couldn't keep his eyes from lingering on her perfect breasts that were heaving up and down with every breath she took. Jay leaned back further on the couch as Erin pushed his arms to either side of him and began to slide into his lap._

_Jay was slightly terrified as he was sure she would feel his throbbing erection now. He fought the urge to run his hands over her body as he tried desperately to read her face._

_Erin smiled slightly and tossed her hair back as she pushed her breasts out further and Jay involuntarily contracted under her._

_Erin leaned in towards Jay's lips as she lightly ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Jay's heart rate was racing as he thought about what was about to happen. As Erin was only millimeters from Jay's lips and his chest was heaving she softly said, "If you don't play fair… I sure won't." And Erin quickly got off Jay grabbing her shirt and disappearing into his bathroom._

_Jay sucked in a huge breath as she closed the door as he tried to catch the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Jay put his head down into his hands as he groaned. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming._

Jay had been ready to burry himself in Erin right on that couch in that moment. It had taken him several cold showers to get that picture or Erin walking on her keens towards him on the couch out of his mind.

Jay stopped smiling as panic began to fill his chest. How was he going to tell her his feelings? Jay thought about bursting into her apartment and pushing her against the wall and devouring her lips without saying a word. Or asking her out to dinner and telling her.. Jay sighed as he realized it didn't matter how he did it, he just had to get it out.

Jay had already arrived at her building as he parked. He looked up to her window and saw there was a light on. She was home. Jay turned the car off and hesitated as he was about to take the keys from the ignition. He clenched his jaw as he took the keys out of the ignition and opened the car door. It was now or never Jay thought as he closed the car door and put his hands in his pocket.

Jay looked up to Erin's apartment window once more before putting his head down and walking towards her building.

#####################################################################################

Please review! The next chapter will hopefully be up before the end of the week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Tongue Tied**

Jay paused at Erin's door with his hand raised in a fist to knock. His heart was racing abnormally fast to the point where he could feel it pulsating in his temples. The thought of rejection entered his mind causing his fist to fall slightly from the door. What if she didn't want something more with him? Jay rather have Erin as his best friend and partner than not have her in his life at all. He bit his lower lip as he weighed his options. He had to tell her how he felt. It was eating him up inside and he knew he needed to take risk for his own sanity.

Jay took one last deep breath, closed his eyes, and knocked softly on Erin's door. He opened his eyes as he held his breath. He was terrified. He had no idea what to say if she opened the door and he would be devastated if she wasn't home. Jay's thought were abruptly halted as he heard the deadbolt unfasten. Jay unconsciously took a step back from the door and shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets. It was almost as if he was hoping to find the answer within as he pulled the jacket even closer to his body.

The door seemed to take forever to open as Jay still held his breath in. Finally the door opened all the way to reveal Erin dressed in tight sweat pants and a thin V-neck t-shirt. The pants clung tightly to her perfectly formed legs and ass and the V of her shirt hung just low enough to see the tops of her perfectly sculptured breasts. Jay finally let himself take a gulp of air in as he shifted on his feet. He willed himself to speak but his lips weren't listening to him.

Erin furrowed her brow slightly as she opened the door wider and took a half step into the hall. She reached out and touched her right hand to Jay's right arm. The sensation sent an electric bolt through Jay's body.

"Jay? Are you okay? I thought you would be with Jessie tonight?" Erin looked genuinely concerned as Jay continued to stare into Erin's eyes, his lips slightly parted but still silent.

Jay took a step towards Erin taking his hands out of his jacket pocket. "We broke up." Was all Jay could think to say as he felt suddenly exposed and insecure. He searched Erin's face for a reaction and saw her expression soften immediately.

Erin sighed lightly as she stepped towards Jay and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Jay. I know you liked her a lot. Common come inside." Erin lightly pulled on Jay's arm as she led him into her apartment, closing the door behind them.

Erin led him to the couch. "Sit down I'll grab the beer." She left him to get comfortable on the couch as she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Jay took a moment and ran his hand through his hair. He still couldn't muster the courage to say what was on his mind. Maybe a few beers might be a good idea.

Erin returned to the couch and sat down on the opposite end. She handed Jay an opened beer as she sipped her own, "Do you want to talk about it?" Erin asked softly.

Jay sipped his beer as he racked his brain for an answer. Of course he wanted to talk about it. The entire reason he broke up with Jessie was for Erin but still couldn't find the words. Jay looked down at his lap as he mindlessly played with the label on his beer.

"I guess she just wasn't the one for me," Jay tentatively said as he slowly looked up at Erin.

Erin leaned back into her side of the couch and titled her head slightly. "Wait…you mean YOU broke up with her?" Erin was completely puzzled now. She had assumed by Jay's demeanor that he had been dumped.

Jay shifted his weight on the couch as he took another sip from the beer. "uh, yeah I did." Jay took another larger sip from his beer as he looked back down to his lap. He couldn't believe how hard this was for him. He felt powerless under Erin's stare and his mind was turning to mush. He knew what he wanted to say but the words were not forming on his lips.

"Why would you do that Jay? I know you liked her a lot and she was a great girl." Erin almost seemed mad now as her eyes had narrowed and the vein in her neck pulsed.

Jay bit his lower lip slightly as the desperately fought internally to find the words. "I just…she just…There is someone else," Jay finally finished as he looked up into Erin's eyes.

Erin was immediately taken back by Jay's response as she set her beer down on the coffee table. Her mind raced as she began to process what Jay had said. Someone else? How could she have not known there was another woman in his life.

"Someone else Jay? You mean you have been cheating on her? With who? And how could you not tell me?" Now Erin was angry. She thought Jay was her best friend and they shared everything. How could he have kept this from her?

Jay swallowed hard as he began to see anger and hurt spread across Erin's face. The last thing he wanted to do was make Erin feel that way. Jay's inability to speak his mind had quickly made a mess out of the situation. Jay set his beer down on the table and scooted closer to Erin. He took a deep breath as he placed one hand on hers.

"You don't understand Erin. There isn't another woman," Jay sighed as scooted a little bit closer. "I'm just really horrible at this.."

Erin pushed his hand off her as she interrupted him. "Horrible at this? What is this? If you mean the truth then yes you are! I can't believe you kept this from me Jay!" Erin was breathing heavily now as she processed the thought of Jay cheating on Jessie and him keeping this other life of his secret from her.

Jay clenched his Jaw. This was it he thought. He wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. He roughly grabbed Erin by both of her biceps and pulled her to him on the couch. Since she was already sitting cross-legged on the couch she ended up partially straddling Jay.

Jay could feel her trying to back away but he held her firmly.

"Jay what the hell.." Erin began as she struggled to break her arms from his grasp.

"It's you damnit!" Jay breathed as his chest heaved wildly. "It's you," he repeated this time softly as he searched her eyes.

"Me what? I don't under.." Erin began.

The frustration level had reached its peak in Jay. Jay heard Erin begin to speak again and he roughly pulled her body the rest of the way on him, crashing his lips to hers. Jay's heart bounded out of his chest as he ran his tongue across Erin's lower lip pleading for entry.

Erin's lips parted slightly and Jay's tongue invaded her mouth, exploring every inch frantically yet gently. Jay groaned as he felt Erin responding to the kiss.

As Jay came for air he softly pressed his forward to hers as he desperately tried to catch his breath. "You Erin, The other woman is you." Jay moved slightly back on the couch as he searched Erin's eyes. He had finally put it all out there.

##################################################################################

Thoughts? Please let me know in a review! I have been pretty busy lately but I have not forgotten about my stories. I will update them I promise so please be patient with me. I hope everyone had a great new year and Chicago PD is returning soon! Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Uninvited Guests**

Erin felt her heart leaping from her chest as she struggled to catch her breath and regain some form of composure. She was still sitting Jay's lap with his hands resting on either side of her hips. His piercing blue eyes hadn't left Erin's face and she began to feel the air around her thinning as it felt hard to breathe.

Jay left Jesse for her? Erin's mind was spinning so fast she began to feel instantly light headed. There were so many thoughts running through her mind but she wasn't able to express any of them. She had always had feelings for Jay beyond partnership but she never thought she would have a chance to act on any of them. He was after all the one who actively entered a relationship with someone else.

She felt Jay stir under her and she looked up into his eyes. She could tell he was anxiously awaiting a response from her but she still couldn't find the words. She felt torn between her deep desire to devour his lips and the need to understand where Jay was coming from all of a sudden. She knew they flirted occasionally but she had never thought in a million years he would break up with a gorgeous and amazingly nice woman like Jessie..for her.

A small tentative smile began to form on Jay's lips and she felt his hands lightly squeeze her hips as they gently slid up the side of her torso. Erin felt a bolt of electricity surge through her body. She looked down at his hands on her sides and then back up to his eyes. Erin placed both her palms on Jay's chest as she slowly let them slide down his chest onto his stomach. Erin could feel Jay's abdominal muscles tightening under her touch and she looked down to her hands. She absently began to play with the fabric of Jay's shirt.

"I don't think I quite understand Jay…You left Jessie to be with me?" She slowly looked back up and met his gaze. Jay's eyes were uncharacteristically dark with emotion. Erin felt Jay's hands leave her sides and cup her face, his thumbs making soft circles on her cheeks.

"Yes, Yes I left her to be with you…if you will have me Erin." Jay's breath caught in his throat as he tilted her chin so their eyes locked.

Erin smiled as she felt tears in the back of her eyes. She reached with one hand and ran it through Jay's hair very slowly as she entangled her fingers in his hair. She watched as Jay's eyes slowly closed as he focused on the feeling of Erin's fingertips in his hair and on the sensitive skin of his scalp.

Erin smiled to herself as she decided this was her turn to take the initiative. While Jay's eyes were still closed and his lips were partially parted as he focused on the amazing feelings pulsing through his body, Erin slowly leaned the rest of the way in and softly pressed her lips to Jay's. She let the hand in his hair slide down his back.

Jay was initially shocked at the sudden feeling of Erin's lips on his causing his eyes to involuntarily open. He quickly regained his composure as he pulled Erin's body flush against him and deepened the soft kiss she had begun. Jay felt his tongue dancing wildly with Erin's and he groaned into her mouth. He felt himself begin to harden under her. His growing desire must have not gone unnoticed by Erin. Jay felt her slowly grind her groin into his as she deepened the kiss even more pressing her chest against his. He felt himself getting lost in the kiss as everything else in the world didn't seem to be important.

Erin slowly pulled back from the kiss as she gently sucked on Jay's lower lip before leaning back far enough to look into Jay's eyes. The look of complete awe in his eyes sent a shiver up Erin's spine. She couldn't remember a time she felt so desired by another person and it made her feel exposed. Erin shifted again on Jay's lap, feeling his still straining erection under her.

Jay sensed a mood shift in Erin and furrowed his brow. The kisses he had just shared with Erin were by far the best moments of his life. He had dreamed of the moment where his lips would first meet hers and the reality had far surpassed anything he had imagined. Jay traced the outline of Erin's jaw with his finger as he met her eyes again. His breath caught in his throat as he saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Erin, hey, what's wrong?" Jay began to feel panic rising in his body. Did she feel they were making a mistake, had he hurt her somehow? Jay's worried ridden thoughts were interrupted by Erin's soft chuckle as she choked back her tears.

"No, No there is definitely nothing wrong." Erin pressed her lips softly to Jay's as she felt his arms envelope her in a hug. Erin squeezed her legs around Jay's body as he pulled her close and buried his face into her neck.

Jay placed soft kisses on her neck as he sighed contently. "Can I tell you a secret?" Jay breathed into her neck as he took in her scent.

Erin had her eyes closed as she was enjoying the soft kisses Jay was placing on her neck and the electric bolt of arousal that each one was awakening in her body. "Hmmm," was all she would muster as an answer.

Jay continued to place soft kisses down her neck as he lightly sucked on the bottom of her neck where it meets her shoulders. "I've wanted to be with you since the first day I saw you and you chased down that drug 230 pound drug dealer and kicked his ass before I could catch up to you." Jay smiled at the memory. He was convinced Erin was the most gorgeous, strong, intelligent and all around incredible woman that walked this earth. "And now I know I'm the luckiest guy alive." Jay finished as he pulled back from her neck and placed a slow soft kiss on her lips.

Erin smiled as she shifted on Jay's lap again eliciting a deep groan from him. "You think I'm kind of hot don't ya?" Erin teased as she smiled fully at Jay.

Jay's eyes darkened again as he suddenly lifted Erin up slightly and pushed her down on the couch so she was lying on her back as he hovered over her. "Oh definitely," Jay breathed as he crushed his lips to hers.

Erin sucked in a breath of surprise as she melted into the kiss. Erin let herself become immersed in the kiss to the point where she almost didn't hear the soft knocking on her front door. Erin's eyes slowly opened as the knocking continued. Either Jay was ignoring it or hadn't heard it yet.

Erin slowly pushed Jay up as she swept her leg from the couch to the floor. Jay looked puzzled as he supported his upper body over her. "What's wro…" Jay began until he heard the knocking and immediately looked up towards the door. Jay sighed as he pushed himself back on the couch and let Erin make her way to the door. Jay clenched his jaw as the feeling of Erin leaving the couch left him feeling instantly cold.

Jay followed Erin with his eyes as she unlocked the front door and opened it slightly. He strained his ear in an attempt to hear what Erin was saying but he wasn't able to make it out. He saw Erin take a step into the hall and disappear from his view. Jay frowned slightly as he got up and made his way towards the front door. Jay stepped into the door way and met the tall figure who instantly made his eyes darken and narrow. Josh, what the hell was he doing here? He was standing too close to Erin for Jay's liking.

Josh looked up from Erin at seeing Jay appear in the doorway. "Oh hi Jay, I just came by to see if Erin wanted to go for a drink."

Erin could feel Jay tensing behind her as he stepped forward and pulled her back into him, wrapping his arms around Erin as he stared back at Josh. Erin felt her heart skip a beat as she felt hostility filling the air. This might turn ugly Erin thought as she took a deep breath and prepared herself.

#################################################################################

Hope you liked this chapter, please review! I'd like feedback on whether I should keep Josh around for a while to mix things up or get rid of him now..let me know what you think! I know we are all excited for next week episode as we hopefully will finally be getting the Linstead we have all been waiting for and deserve! Let's hope it's not a letdown as usual, but I must say I have a good feeling about this one :)


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Sucker Punched**

Erin felt Jay's biceps flex around her as his whole body went ridged while he continued to stare at Josh, who was still awkwardly standing in the hallway. Erin was slightly taken back by how threatened Jay seemed to be. Did he really that she would choose this guy she went on one date with over him? Yeah the Australian accent was hot and all but he was no Jay, not even by a million miles. Erin sighed as she realized she needed to diffuse the situation before it exploded into something toxic.

She ran her hands reassuring over Jay's, which was still wrapped around her stomach. "Josh this isn't a good time. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our date next week." Erin took a breath as she thought of how to phrase her next thought.

Josh rubbed his chin and shifted on his feet. "Are you going to let him tell you who you can date? Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" Josh put extra emphasis on girlfriend as he stepped closer to Erin his eyes leaving Jay's fiery gaze to look down at Erin. He reached out and attempted to touch Erin's hand. "I think maybe you should open your eyes.."

Josh didn't get a chance to finish before Jay stepped around her and came face to face with Josh. "I think it's time you get the fuck out of here." Erin had never heard such a venomous tone from Jay. She reached for Jay's hand in an attempt to calm him.

Jay looked back slightly towards Erin in response to filling her touch. Josh took this opportunity to sucker punch Jay in the jaw, causing Jay to stumble back into Erin. Erin stumbled back into the wall as she attempted to support Jay.

She saw the unbridled rage flash in Jay's eyes and she sucked in a breath. Erin quickly grabbed Jay's arms from behind before he could spring back up. She leaned in close to his ear, "No Jay, he's not worth it, please don't. Let's go back inside," Erin ended as she softly kissed the skin under his ear. She could immediately feel Jay begin to relax as he came to his feet.

Jay rubbed the left side of his face as he glared at Josh. He had a flash vision of splitting his head open against the wall but he shook it away. Erin was way more important.

Erin stepped in front of Jay as she fumed. "Get the hell out of my building and do NOT come back!"

Josh took a half step back as he was genuinely surprised at the anger that had overtaken her face. He had hoped she would find his display of masculinity sexy, but apparently he had judged the situation wrong.

Josh looked down at his feet for a half second before rubbing the back of his head. "I'm… I guess I thought…I'm sorry." Josh let his hand fall from the back of his head as he turned to leave. Before taking a step Josh looked back over his shoulder towards Jay, "You are one lucky man… I hope you know that." And with that he quickly walked down the hall, turning the corner out of view.

Erin turned around to face Jay as soon as Josh was out of view. Her face softened as she looked at the already darkening puffiness forming around Jay's left eye and jawline. She instantly felt like it was her fault and reached out to gently stroke his face with the back of her palm. Jay smiled slightly as he placed a kiss on her caressing hand.

"Common, Lets go back inside," Erin said in almost a whisper as she let her hand fall to his as she intertwined their fingers. Erin smiled as she lightly tugged on Jay's hand and walked back into her apartment.

Jay let Erin guide him inside as she continued to walk backwards towards the couch, still keeping her eyes locked with his. When they reached the couch, Erin lightly pushed Jay's shoulders down as he let himself relax back down on the couch. Erin stood between Jay's legs as he sat on the couch as her brow furrowed at the increasing swelling of his left eye. "That looks pretty bad, let me get you some ice," Erin began to back out of Jay's legs but his hand quickly came up and trapped her wrist.

"It's funny but when I look at you.. I don't even feel it. Please stay," Jay huskily said as he let his thumb trace small circles on the top of Erin's hand.

"I'm just going to grab you some ice from the kitchen, I'll be right back," Erin said as she leaned to place a soft kiss on Jay's lips.

Jay grinned wildly as he took Erin by surprise before their lips met and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Nope, that's way too far," Jay breathed as he nuzzled her hair and let his hot breath tickle her neck. "I like you right where you are," He whispered before lightly kissing her neck.

Erin couldn't contain the groan that escaped her lips at the feel of Jay's warm lips teasing her neck. He lightly flicked his tongue over her sensitive skin and Erin shivered. No man had ever had this effect on Erin before. She twisted just enough in Jay's lap so her lips met his. She arched her hips and grinded herself closer to Jay as she passionately kissed him, letting her tongue explore every inch of his mouth. She felt him moan into her as he arched his own hips in attempt to grind his rapidly growing erection into her inner thigh.

Jay was the first to break from the kiss as he desperately struggled to catch his breath, his chest heaving as he leaned his forehead against Erin's.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this Erin," He breathed in little more than a whisper.

Erin leaned back slightly causing Jay to look up into her eyes. "How long?" Erin asked with a growing smile.

Jay chuckled softly to himself as he squeezed Erin's hips and lifted her further into his lap. "Let's just say way before we ever talked about your one day," Jay said as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Hmm," Erin purred. "You want to know a secret?" She hummed against his lips.

Jay smiled into her lips, "I want to know everything having to do with you," He responded in a voice cloaked in arousal.

She ran her right hand through his hair as her other traced aimless patterns on his chest. "I thought my heart was broken when you started to date Jessie." Erin looked down towards her lap as she continued, "I've wanted this for so long," she trailed off as her body sagged in relief at finally getting that off her chest.

She felt Jay take in an overwhelming breath as he pulled her closely to him. "Oh Erin, I have been an idiot." He lifted her chin to meet his eyes. "You are the only one I've ever felt this deeply for. I was only trying to bury my feelings for you by dating someone else," Jay's voice waivered as he finished.

In one motion Jay crushed his lips to Erin's, lifting her up and standing from the couch. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Jay as he stood. "Let me show you what you mean to me," He said in almost less than a whisper as he began to slowly walk towards Erin's bedroom.

################################################################################

Sorry to the people who wanted Josh to stick around…overwhelming he was asked to leave this story. I do love my fellow Linstead shippers. Can't stand to see either of them with anyone else! But please review as always and let me know if you are ready for an 'M' rated chapter…this is obviously where this chapter was headed… :)


	9. Chapter 9

************************************* RATED M***************************************

**CHAPTER 9: Love Seated**

Jay hadn't taken more than three steps with Erin's legs wrapped around him before she suddenly said, "Wait!" He stopped immediately in his tracks leaning back slightly to look into her eyes. Did she change her mind? Maybe he was moving too fast.

"We don't have to take this fast at all. I'd be happy just holding you in my arms the rest of eternity," He hotly breathed into her neck. He couldn't deny the suffocating arousal he felt when he was near Erin, but he would wait as long as he needed.

She chuckled slightly, "No, no, no..That's not what I meant," Erin quickly replied sensing the hesitation in Jay's voice.

His slightly furrowed brow only further served to show his complete confusion. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. He instantly responded to her touch, opening his mouth slightly to let his warm tongue glide over hers.

She pulled back slightly and smiled slowly. "I just think since we started on the couch," bending her neck slightly she lightly kissed his neck just below his left ear. "Maybe we could finish there," She purred with her lips still faintly grazing his neck.

Jay's breath caught in his throat as he instantly felt a warm wave of excitement spread through his body and down to his lower region. He felt his cock twitch with excitement as blood rapidly coursed through his veins to his tip. He was now painfully aware of how constricting his jeans were becoming.

Not trusting himself to speak, Jay slowly turned on his heels and began slowly walking back towards the couch. With each step, Erin bounced slightly in his arms, the crest of her perfect buttocks grazing his throbbing member. He tightened his grip around her torso in response to the electric bolts of arousal each step was conducting through his body.

Erin couldn't help the smile forming on her lips as she felt his growing arousal beneath her. She felt herself moistening with every grazing motion. A deep moan escaped her lips as she feverishly mated her lips to his, letting her tongue roughly collide with his while she dug her fingernails through the fabric of the back of his shirt.

Jay reached the foot of the couch and slowly lowered himself to a sitting positon, never breaking contact from the warmth of her full lips. As he shifted backwards in the cushions of the couch, she slid her groin up into his lap, locking her knees against the outer section of his thighs, squeezing him tightly as she slowly grinded into him.

Jay took in a sharp breath causing him to break away from Erin's lips. The sensation of her warm jean clad thighs grazing his now painful erection was becoming too much for him. "If you keep doing that, I'm afraid I won't make it past this stage," He breathed into her neck as he pulled her closer, momentarily stopping the rhythmic motion of her torso. "And that is definitely not how I have imagined this going," He hummed into the skin of her neck.

The vibration of his lips on her neck sent a warm shiver through her body. She leaned her head forward slightly while his lips were still on her neck. She positioned her mouth only millimeters from his ear. "Hmm, that's funny because this is going exactly like I imaged." Her hot breath invaded his ear before she flicked her tongue out, lightly running it over the bottom rim of his ear.

Jay couldn't contain the moan that escaped him as he leaned back, his eyes dark with desire. "You've thought about this have you?" He smiled mischievously as he ran his hands down either side of her torso, gently lifting her body closer to his while pressing the impressive bulge in his jeans into the fabric covering her thighs.

Feeling his arousal on her thighs sent her hormones into overdrive as her juices began to leak into the thin fabric of her panties. "Hmmm, let me show you," She purred as she leaned back slightly, grabbing the hem of his shirt with both hands. He instantly leaned back into the couch raising his arms.

Lifting the shirt over his head, she let it drop to the backside of the couch, her hands coming back down to rest on his shoulders as she admired his finely sculptured chest and abdomen. She let her fingers trace small circles on the toned muscles of his shoulder as she slowly guided her fingertips over his chest and down the center of stomach, feeling the definition of each abdominal muscle.

Jay's muscles involuntarily contacted under her touch as he sucked in a breath and impatiently played with the hem of her shirt. Erin smiled slightly to herself as she moved her hands further down his stomach to the top of the small line of hair that started only inches above his waistline and disappeared into his jeans. She lightly traced the trail to the buttons on his jeans as she looked up into his eyes.

The intensity of his gaze was breath taking. He was watching her every move. Erin slowly moved her hands outwards from his jean's button, tracing his thighs until her hands covered his which were still clutching at the hem of her shirt. She pushed her hands between his and the fabric of her shirt to intertwined their fingers. She placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Not yet," was all she said as she slowly slide herself backwards towards his knees.

A confused look spread across Jay's face as he gripped her hands tighter and began to pull her back up towards him. Erin smiled as she let her knees drop between his thighs and lowered them to the floor, coming to a kneeling positon in front of him.

She saw his expression relax as well as his grip on her hands. She placed the palms of her hands on his knees as she slowly slid them up his inner thigh. He arched his torso in response to her touch as her fingertips made it to the top button on his jeans. He sucked in a breath as she slowly undid the button and leaned in to kiss the continuation of the small hair trail exposed by her actions.

His heart rate doubled as he reached out and covered her hands with his. "You are not playing fair Lindsay," He growled as his tongue lightly swept his lower lip.

Erin smiled up at him. "Oh I haven't even begun playing yet Halstead," She purred into his groin as she slowly lowered his pants zipper.

Jay let out a sound that could only be describe as a whimper as she slowly tugged his pants down to his knees. His pulsing hard cock sprung free of the confines of his jeans, stretching almost to its full impressive length under the soft fabric of his boxers.

As Jay arched his hips, Erin slid his pants past his knees, letting them fall to the floor. A dark wet circle was already forming at the peak of his raised boxers. She looked up to find him staring into her eyes as his chest still raised and fell at an abnormally fast rate.

She leaned in and lightly kissed the still growing wet spot on his boxers, letting her tongue slide over the sticky sweet wetness.

He arched his hips in response and dug his fingers into her hair. "Please….please Erin don't," His words were stopped by her finger slowly coming to her lip, "Shhhh, sometimes you talk too much Halstead," She grinned up at him before gipping the side of his boxers, slowly working them down his thighs.

Jay momentarily squeezed his eyes shut as he struggled to maintain control as his erection finally sprung free off all confinement. He opened his eyes to see the look of pure desire reflecting on Erin's face as she slowly leaned towards his pulsing member.

She was in awe at how beautifully perfect he was. His milky shaft sat atop two perfectly shaped circular mounds. His length was impressive without being unmanageable. The tip of his shaft flowed flawlessly into his silky head which continued to leak clear thick liquid from within. She slowly leaned forward and softly kissed his tip, tasting the warm liquid on her lips.

She felt Jay quiver under her touch as he let out a deep moan he unsuccessfully tried to contain. She couldn't wait any longer to taste the silky sweet salt of his skin. She lightly flicked her tongue out to taste his wet tip before taking his head into her mouth, softly sucking the skin of his head while making small figure-eight motions with her tongue.

Jay's breathing increased as she saw the rise and fall of his stomach at the horizon of her vision. In one motion, she took his full length into her mouth moaning against his skin. She slowly moved her lips up his length, sucking on the walls of his shaft as she went. When she reached his tip, she let her lips slide slowly back down this length again, relaxing her throat to allow his complete member to fill the warmth of her cheeks.

She repeated her motions as she felt Jay twitch and his whole body contract around her. She could feel his hands in her hair as he began to pull her towards him.

"Erin please…please." The desperation in his voice caused her to release him as she looked up into his eyes. The fiery arousal that stared back at her caused her breath to catch in her throat. His strong arms reached out and firmly gripped the side of her torso below her arms. Almost effortlessly, he raised her to her feet as he scooted towards the edge of the couch.

He momentarily rested his head against her still clothed stomach as he regained his composure. His hands fell from her side to grip the hem of her shirt as he began to move it up towards her head. This time she did not protest as she raised her arms and let him gently remove the fabric from her body.

Jay let his eyes scan over the newly revealed skin of her body and he couldn't help but stare. She was more than perfect. His eyes traveled up her flat yet finely toned stomach to the milky white spheres slightly spilling out of the top of her dark grey laced bra. He leaned forward and let his lips lightly graze the soft skin of her stomach, feeling her shiver under his touch.

He reached his hands around her and effortlessly undid the strap on her bra, letting her full breasts break free from their containment. Every inch that was unveiled to Jay only further served to reinforce the fact that she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. Her nipples were perfectly proportioned and fully erect as he hovered his mouth over them, letting his hot breath linger slightly over her full heaving breasts. He leaned in and took one nipple delicately in his mouth. He let his hot tongue swirl around the circumference of her areola before lightly sucking on the pointed tips of her nipples.

Erin groaned at the feeling of Jay's swirling tongue on her. She titled her head back slightly as she savored the sensations.

As he broke away from one breast, and the hot breath from his mouth moved to the other, she felt his grip on her torso loosen as his hands begin to slide down her side coming to rest on the top of her jeans. Jay released her nipple from his mouth and placed a soft kiss between her two perfect milky mounds, trailing kisses slowly down her center.

He let his fingers trace the inside of her waistband as his hands made their way to the front her jeans. He lightly grazed over the button at the top before flicking it open. Erin's hands reached out and entangled themselves in Jay's hair as she felt waves of chills flood her body.

He leaned forward, letting his knees meet the floor of Erin's apartment as he knelt in front of her. He shakily reached out with his hand and lowered her zipper while placing a soft kiss just below her navel. His hands moved to her sides again as they began pushing the fabric further down her body, exposing the thinly laced fabric of her panties.

He let the pants fall the rest of the way down her toned legs as she gingerly stepped out of them. Jay's hands ran up the sides of her legs, winding around to her backside where he let this fingers massage the firmness of her flawlessly globes.

Jay pulled her closer as he let his tongue taste the thin fabric separating them. He groaned at the instant wet sensation that left a tingling on his lips as he tasted her juice for the first time. "You are so fucking gorgeous…you have no idea," He moaned into her center.

Erin bit her lower lip as she held back a moan and tightened her entangled grip in his hair. Jay smiled into the fabric as he felt her body reacting to his touch. He let his hands slide back around to her sides as he looped a finger under the fabric and slowly drew them down her body. He let them fall to the floor as his hands once again encased her ass, bringing her flush against him as he pressed his lips to her outer folds.

She sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of his hot breath hovering at her opening. His tongue lightly rolled over the outer skin of her folds and her body shuttered in anticipation.

He pushed the tip of his tongue through the first fold and let his senses take in her sweet liquid. He groaned into her center as he pushed himself further into her depth, slightly separating her folds as he let his tongue explore her tight cavern. Jay felt his own member twitching as he softly sucked on each moist fold.

Erin let out a small cry as she looked down at the top of Jay's head. It was becoming too much for her and she needed to feel his length inside her now. She titled his head back from her center, "Now, I need you now," She huskily said through panted breaths.

He placed a soft kiss on her stomach as his arms enveloped her torso. He raised himself from his knees picking her up in the process as he lowered himself back onto the couch. He gently lowered her body onto his, their naked thighs mating with each other. His eyes hungrily swept over her body before coming to rest on her face. He watched as she adjusted herself while straddling him, her inner thighs firmly gripping his outer ones.

Jay couldn't help his increasing breaths as she picked her body up and slowly let her wet outer folds run the full length of his shaft. His mouth opened as a deep moan escaped his lips and the tips of his fingers involuntarily dug into the skin of her back. He pulled her forward slightly, crashing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. The need to feel every inch of her had overtaken him as he kissed her lips with bruising passion, letting his tongue feverously taste hers.

She let her folds glide once more down the full length of his member before hovering over him as his tip grazed the wet folds of her center. Her thighs slightly quivered as she began lowering herself onto his leaking phallus.

She took in a sharp breath as his tip pushed past her folds. The muscles inside her moist center tightly contracted around him as she lowered herself, taking him completely inside.

Jay moaned into her mouth as he leaned back, pulling her with him. His chest was now wildly heaving as she slowly raised herself up, letting her walls slide along his shaft to his tip before slowly lowering herself again.

He had never experience so much pleasure. He fit perfectly and tightly inside of her. His balls begin to tingle prematurely, causing him to finally break away from their still urgent kisses.

He let his lips trail her neck, slightly nibbling their way to her collar bone as he was aware that he was leaving his mark. He slowly rocked his hips, finding a painfully slow rhythm as Erin arched her body over his.

She gradually began to quicken her motion as she rolled her head back, closing her eyes. Jay's lips were still on her neck as she felt herself begin to quiver. Her thrust continued to increase as she moaned loudly. She could feel herself already nearing her climax as she dug her fingernails into the skin of his back.

Her actions only pushed him further towards the edge as his hands went to her hips, helping him deepen his thrust upward into her now flowing center. He felt all the muscles tighten in her body as she shook over him.

Jay mated his lips with hers as he let himself explode into her warmth, thrusting his liquid deep into her center as it mingled with her own. His thrusts slowed as he continued to contract underneath her.

The motion of their mated bodies began to subside as their urgent kissing turned passionately slow as he remained within her depths.

They broke slightly from the kiss, resting their foreheads against each other as his hands traced circled on her back. Their heaving chests were finally returning to normal.

Erin heard what sounded like a sigh escape Jay's lips as she leaned back to look into his eyes. He gently brought one hand up using the backside to trace over her cheek and across her jaw line, letting his thumb graze her lower lip. She lightly kissed his finger as it passed over her.

Jay sucked in sharp breath as he looked into her eyes. "I love you, you know," He said in almost a whisper. His breathing increased again at the realization of his admission. He hadn't meant to tell her this soon, but it slipped out before he could stop himself. A wave of panic rushed over him as feared he might scare her off.

Erin was initially shocked at his statement as she felt her heart fluttering in her chest. She had not expected to hear him say those words and they had sent a warm hum throughout her body. She saw a momentary flash of panic wash over Jay's face and she couldn't help but smile. "I love you too," she beamed back at him.

His shoulders instantly sagged in relief as he let out a chuckle. He pulled her to him, her chest flush against his while wrapping his arms tightly around her. He kissed her hair and breathed into her, "I was afraid I was about to see an Erin sized hole in your door."

She laughed into his neck. "Oh I'm not going anywhere Halstead." She placed a soft kiss on his neck as she squeezed her arms tighter around his body.

A draft of cold air swept over her back as she shivered into his embrace. Jay leaned back into the couch, letting himself slide down as his lower half spread the full length of the couch and he finally slid from her warm.

Erin twisted her body and let her back melt into his chest as she laid flush against him. He pulled her tightly to him with one arm while grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch with the other. He covered them with it and wrapped both arms protectively around her as she leaned the back of her head into the warm nook of his neck.

They both closed their eyes as Jay kissed her hair softly. Neither one of them were quite ready to leave the couch just yet.

############################################################################

Yeah? I wanted to get this out before the much anticipated episode tonight. I figure it might get the Linstead juices flowing :). Hope you enjoyed and please review as always! I'd love to hear where you'd like to see this story go.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Unwanted Surprises**

Jay squeezed his steering wheel as he drove the familiar path to work. He spent the remainder of the weekend with Erin at her apartment. He was terrified that the friendship they forged over almost two years might be effected by the addition of a sexual relationship, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

The two had spent all Sunday talking and laughing on the couch. It was the same as when they were best friends besides the fact that now Jay was able to hold Erin, stroke her cheek, and kiss whenever he wanted. He finally experienced the true meaning of happiness.

They both agreed to keep their relationship a secret at work at least for the time being. Jay was slightly relieved since he really didn't quite feel like being food for the fishes so soon after professing his love to Erin. He knew that Voight didn't approve of in-house relationships and he needed time to figure out a way to convince him otherwise.

Jay bit the inside of lip as he stared at the icy streets ahead of him. He could keep it professional with Erin at work. Well, at least that was what he had repeated in his head at least fifty times already this morning. It was hard enough before this weekend. He usually caught himself looking unconsciously at her at least a few times every hour. He couldn't help but follow her with his eyes when she left the room or walked by his desk.

He sighed as he pulled into the back lot of the precinct. He immediately spotted Erin's car already parked and unoccupied. Jay left her apartment only an hour ago and his heart already began to thump against his chest at the thought of seeing her again. He exited his car as he smiled to himself. Even if he couldn't touch her for several hours, just seeing her face made his breath catch in his throat. With one last gaze at her car, Jay shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets and headed for the back entrance.

################################################

Erin was smiling the entire ride to work. Did this weekend really happen? She couldn't believe how quickly her best friend had turned into so much more.

Erin pulled into her parking space and wasn't surprised to see she was one of the first from her unit to arrive. She always liked to be early. She quickly climbed out of her car, shivering as the cold Chicago air nipped at her face. She tucked her head close to her chest and jogged the rest of the way to the door.

Once inside, Erin exhaled and relaxed her body. Today seemed especially cold. The warm air inside tingled her face as she felt a rush of warmth invade her body. Platt was already behind her desk working on some paperwork.

As Erin walked past her field of vision, Platt looked up with her uncharacteristic smile she seemed to save for her. "Oh hi Lindsay. You are here bright and early today. It sure is a cold one out there."

Erin smiled slightly to Platt as she nodded. She had to admit that Platt's interest in her was partially flattering but also really creeped her out at times.

She climbed the stairs to Intelligence and pushed open the door. Erin looked around the main room and didn't see anyone. The room seemed so quiet without Ruzek she thought amusingly. Erin walked in, dropping her jacket on the back of her chair before heading to the break room for some coffee.

She frowned slightly at the already hot pot of coffee sitting on the warmer. She shrugged her shoulders to herself and poured herself a cup. Sipping the hot liquid she walked back towards her desk.

As Erin entered the main room, she felt a sharp pinch at her side causing her jump slightly and to spill her steaming hot coffee all over her arm. She quickly spun around instinctively preparing herself to face a threat.

Erin met the laughing eyes of Justin as he bent over at the waist trying to catch his breath. "Who knew you scared so easy Detective Lindsay," He said with a coy smile as he stood straight up.

Erin narrowed her eyes as she held her arms rigid in front of her. "You asshole. You made me spill my whole damn coffee."

Justin's smile faded as he realized how angry Erin looked. He tucked his hands in his pocket. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to spill your coffee. I was just having fun, you know, like old times?"

Erin sighed as her face softened. "Yeah I know you didn't mean to but still," She looked down at her pants which also had fresh coffee stains. "Agh, well get me some paper towels at least," She finished trying to shake the annoyance that was quickly building.

Justin nodded and walked back towards the break room.

Erin looked at the practically empty coffee mug in her hand and frowned. The distraction of getting hot coffee spilled all over her had replaced any excitement of seeing Justin. Wasn't he supposed to be away at training for at least another month she thought to herself.

She began blotting her jeans with some random napkins on Ruzek's desk as she jumped out of her skin for the second time in less than five minutes by the sudden sound of a deep voice right next to her.

"Hey kid you're here early. Justin is on leave early and surprised me with a visit last night. Maybe we can all go grab a bite tonight." Voight ended in more of a matter of fact way than a question.

Erin cursed to herself as she stood up straight again. "Yeah, he surprised me already today also. Dinner should work." Voight nodded and walked towards his office.

Erin ran her top teeth over her bottom lip as she thought about what she rather be doing later tonight. She had been in Jay's arms not even two hours ago and she already longed for the feel of his toned muscles wrapped around her.

Justin reentered the room with fists full of paper towels. "Hey I'm really sorry. I just wanted to surprise you. I didn't know you'd spill coffee all over yourself. I guess that kind of took then fun out of the surprise." Justin looked down at his feet as she took the paper towels from him.

Erin sighed as she felt like she was punishing a child for dropping his ice cream cone.

"It's okay Justin. I just wasn't expecting to absorb my coffee though my skin this morning is all." She offered with a small.

Justin smiled back and extended his arms. "Well can I have my hug now?"

Erin scoffed slightly as she smiled back. "I guess so." She said as she let herself get pulled into a hug. Erin sucked in a breath not prepared for such a tight squeeze. She tensed slightly as she felt what she thought was Justin smelling her hair.

The loud crashing sound of keys being forcefully dropped onto a desk caused Justin to loosen his grip just enough, giving Erin the opportunity to back out of the hug. She turned around to see Jay frozen at his desk, his eyes locked on something above her head.

Erin chewed the inside of her cheek as she walked away from Justin. She could feel the testosterone spraying in the room and she didn't want to get caught in the middle. She looked down at the now dried coffee caking her skin and walked towards the bathroom.

She looked up at Jay as she passed him and locked eyes briefly with him as she smiled just enough to activate her mesmerizing dimples. She could see the questions swirling around in Jay's eyes regarding Justin's presence. Erin quickly disappeared down the hall before Jay had any chance to ask questions.

She walked down the hall as Voight came out of the bathroom. "Lindsay we are briefing in five. I just got word from Olinksy that one of his informants has a location for the Tafolla brothers. I want you and Halstead to roll out soon to get some eyes on."

Erin nodded as she pushed the door to the bathroom open and disappeared inside.

################################################

Jay watched as Erin disappeared out of the room before turning his attention back to Justin. What the hell was he doing here? He thought he was supposed to be gone for months. Jay clenched his jaw as he tried to erase the image of Justin pressed again Erin. That hug definitely looked a little too intimate for Jay's liking.

He knew Justin had a thing for Erin. But now that he was with Erin in every sense of the word, it drove him nearly insane to see Justin drooling all over her. Jay bit back the animosity that was building inside him as he sat down in his chair. "So, done with training already?" Jay asked, his tone purposely uninterested.

Justin crossed his arms as he looked around the room before answering. "I'm on early leave and…I couldn't wait to see my favorite girl." He ended with a smile on his face.

Jay leaned back in his chair as he tried not to let Justin's comment get under his skin. He rubbed the back of his head as he forced out an uncomfortable laugh and stood from his chair.

There still wasn't anyone else in the room as Jay stepped towards Justin, coming within arm's length of him. Jay forced a smile on his face as he reached out and placed his hands on either side of Justin's jacket. Jay's jaw contracted as his fists tightly gripped the fabric. He let out a loud breath as he let his grip on the jacket go and patted Justin on the chest. "Always good to see you," Jay said through a clenched jaw before stepping past him to the break room.

Jay leaned his head against the wall in the break room trying to gain his composure. He wanted to split Justin's face open after the comment he made. He knew Justin was just trying to elicit a response from him so he forced himself to stay in control. He took a few deep breaths as he poured himself some coffee before reentering to the room.

################################################

When Jay re-entered the room, he immediately relaxed when he saw that Justin was gone. Erin was already back at her desk, her phone held against her ear as she wrote something down. She looked up at Jay as he passed and smiled, sending a wave of warmth and arousal through his body. Jay groaned as he walked over to his desk and sat down, trying to suppress the thoughts that were entering his mind.

Erin hung up the phone and finished writing something down as Voight came out of his office. The other members of the team still weren't in yet as Voight walked over between his and Erin's desk.

"Okay. Lindsay, did you get that location?" Voight asked his arms crossed.

Erin nodded as she held up the piece of paper she had been writing on.

"Alright, you and Halstead get eyes on that location immediately. Report back to me if there are any sightings of the Tafolla brothers, but do not attempt to intercede at any point. Questions? " Voight asked.

Jay and Erin shook their heads. "Good, then get rolling." Voight walked back into his office leaving the two alone.

Erin jumped up from her chair, grabbing her coat and keys in the process. "Common Halstead, I'll drive."

Jay grabbed his coat as he followed her to the door. "I wouldn't have it any other way," Jay huskily said behind her.

Erin felt a shiver run up her spine at his comment and she stopped just before the threshold of the door, looking back to see if Voight was still in the room. He had already disappeared into his office which was out of view of the door.

Erin smiled up at Jay as he quickly looked over his shoulder before stepping forward, backing her into the wall as his hands immediately found her waist. He leaned down and devoured her lips in a rushed kiss.

Erin moaned into his mouth letting her tongue frantically duel with his.

The sound of Voight moving around in his office caused Jay to jump back as he looked over his shoulder.

Erin smiled as she ran her hands down Jay's chest. "I missed you detective Halstead," She said coyly.

Jay groaned as he pulled her into a hug, pressing her body tightly against his, lightly sucked on her neck. "Oh the feeling is mutual baby."

Erin sucked in a breath at the feel of his lips on her neck. She pulled back slightly, looking over his shoulder. "We better get going," She said quietly as she heard Voight moving around his office again.

Jay released his arms from around her waist and regained his composure. "Hmm, yeah I would hate for your dad to kill me before our first real date," Jay said, a smile spreading across his face.

Erin narrowed her eyes as she slapped his arm. "Watch it Halstead." The corners of Erin's mouth curved up slightly as she tuned on her heels and walked down the hall.

"Oh I'm watching it all right," Jay said as he suppressed a laugh as he followed her down the hall.

################################################

Erin lowered the binoculars from her eyes for the tenth time. She closed her eyes, wincing slightly as she reached up with her free hand to rub the top of her eye lids. They had only been sitting watching the building for thirty minutes but it felt like so much longer.

Jay had been uncharacteristically quiet in the passenger seat as he looked through his binoculars. She could tell something was bothering him and the tension in the air was almost suffocating.

Erin sighed as she leaned back forcefully into the driver's seat. "Okay, what is bothering you Jay? I can practically hear you thinking over here ." Erin looked towards Jay with her head leaned back against the head rest.

Jay continued to look through the binoculars for a few seconds before lowering them and looking at Erin. "I just didn't like the way Justin was touching you earlier," He said softly looking at Erin briefly before putting the binoculars back to his eyes.

"Justin touching me? What, you mean the hug he gave me?" Erin chuckled as she continued, "Common Jay, he's like my little brother. He's harmless."

Jay put the binoculars back down and turned in his seat. "That's exactly my point. You don't see the way he looks at you. He definitely doesn't think of you like any sister I've ever seen." Jay sighed as he looked back ahead of him. "It just…got under my skin is all." Jay finished his jaw clenching involuntarily.

Erin smiled as she ran a hand through Jay's hair. "Ah, you don't need to be jealous baby. You know I only have eyes for you," Erin said in her best southern drawl.

The humor in Erin's voice flew right over Jay's head as he shook his head. "Yeah, but I think he only has eyes for you." Jay looked over to Erin and she could tell he was genuinely bothered by this.

Erin smiled as an idea formed in her head. She unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over, hitting the release on Jay's seatbelt as well. A look of confusion spreading across his face. "Erin, what are you.."

His words were cut off by her crawling over the emergency brake as she straddled him. Erin chuckled as she struggled to get her right leg over the center console as she adjusted herself, grinding her center over the crotch of Jay's jeans.

Jay moaned as he clenched his jaw. "Erin, what are you doing?" He panted as she squirmed against him again.

Erin plunged both her hands into his hair as she slowly grinded her pelvis in a counter clockwise motion. "Just making this stakeout a little more interesting is all," she breathed into his ear as she leaned in close taking the lower portion of Jay's left ear in her mouth.

Jay immediately felt his body responding to the closeness of their bodies and the sensation of her hot tongue on his ear. He moaned slightly before running his hands up her back and thrusting slightly upward, his already incredibly hard cock pressing into her center.

He moved his hands up her back to her head as he pulled her back slightly, crushing his lips to hers in a feverous frenzy. Erin responded with equal urgency as they met each other other's kisses in a bruising manner. She slid her hand down the center of his chest, still not breaking contact with his lips.

She fumbled with the buttons on his jeans as he moaned into her mouth. Jay's hands mirrored her actions as he quickly flipped open the button on her pants and lower the zipper in one motion.

Erin arched her pelvis to help Jay lower her pants just above her knees. He matched her movements as he lifted himself slightly, allowing his jeans to slid down.

Erin ran her palm over his erection which popped out freely through the hole in his boxers. Jay sucked in a sharp breath as he ripped Erin's panties aside, exposing her waiting wetness.

She lowered herself onto Jay as she felt his hot head pierce her waiting folds. Jay immediate wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her down onto him, thrusting upward at the same time.

Erin's breath caught in her throat at the almost violent entry into her body. She moaned as she attacked his mouth again, feeling him violently thrust upward. Erin matched his thrusts as she whimpered into his mouth. She wasn't able to contain the primal screams that the sensation of his massive cock was eliciting from her.

Jay broke from her mouth as his finger nails dug into her back, pulling her closer. He sunk his teeth lightly into her neck as he continued to thrust upward into her.

Their hearts were both bursting against their chest as they frantically approached their climax.

Jay breathed heavily into her ear. "Oh fuck baby, I'm going to cum."

Erin moaned as she felt her body beginning to shake. "Oh Jay, harder baby," she panted between breaths.

Jay sucked on her neck as he thrust even harder, his balls tingling on the verge of explosion. Jay moved his mouth to her neck as he whispered one last thing before he exploded into her wetness, "I love you baby,"

Erin arched her body as she felt herself contract around him. She felt his warm liquid shoot inside her as she collapsed against him.

"I love you too," she smiled into his neck as she kissed him softly. A flash of movement in her peripheral vision caused her to look up out the rear window.

Her body went ridged as she saw their targets getting into a white van.

Jay sensed the change in her body and immediately pulled back. "What is it?"

Erin jumped off Jay into the driver's seat as she pulled her pants up. "The Tafolla brothers, they just got into the van parked 100 yards behind us." Erin ran her hands quickly through her hair as she started the car

Jay was buttoning his pants as his mind struggled to keep up. "Wait Erin, you heard what Voight said. He doesn't want us to intercede."

Erin smiled as she put the vehicle into drive, "Hey, I'm just following, what's the harm?" she asked with a smile.

Jay sighed as he buckled his seatbelt. There was no use arguing he thought as Erin fell into traffic behind the target vehicle.

################################################

I know it's been longer than I would have liked for an update. Does it help that I worked two 16 hour days this past week? I didn't think so :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review. It's a sad day with no new Chicago PD so I need some reviews to keep me sane.


End file.
